July 7th Luke and Yula
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: A countdown to my birthday that I started on DA and just now uploading it onto FF. I made the professor a part of a duche so sorry about that and let me know if I should make another chapter to have the professor redeem himself but you need to know why


**Count Down To Birthday Couples **

**July 7****th**** Couple – Luke and Yula from Professor Layton **

**Reminder if you know me then you knew this couple was coming and this takes place 20 years after the 3****rd**** game and its all in Luke's POV and I'm too lazy to do math so just go with it. Oh, and Professor Layton's POV will come in but I will let you know when that is and it won't be long.**

I stretched in my chair, my legs go underneath my desk and my arms stretched above my head. My blue hat is lying on my desk along with all of my paperwork. My blue coat is hanging on the back of my antique's chair. I rubbed my tired eyes before staring at the papers in front of me. Take my advice and never be a college student getting three majors at the same time, while being a mayor of a small village, and being a father of five-year-old twins, its hard work, expect for being a father. I enjoy that work all too often.

I looked over at a small square picture frame that held a younger looking me, Flora, and Professor Layton. I sighed, I haven't written to them in six years. I do miss the adventures that we shared together but I wouldn't trade what I have for another one. I go back to writing my archeology essay that isn't due until a week from today but might as well start early and worry less about it.

I feel the dawn's early rays hit my back and I fully realized how tired I feel but I only have one more page left to go and I quickly go over my schedule for that today. I have no classes today and have only one meeting today that will cover the planning for the annual town's dance.

As I get down to the last paragraph, I feel two arms wrap around my neck and a female voice mumbled, "You didn't come to bed at all last night."

I chuckled before replying, "I'm sorry love, but I have almost everything done, college and mayor responsibilities that I have."

She nuzzled her head into my neck, "You're going to be wearing yourself down if you keep these nights up Luke."

I turned my head and kissed the top of her head, "I know Yula but whenever I get it all done, I have more time to spend with the twins and you."

She looked at me, her dark blue eyes looked straight at mine, exactly like the first time we met, she allowed her beautiful brown hair to grow out towards the middle of her back, she was wearing a soft yellow robe that allowed her pale skin to glow in the ray's early light, "That's true Luke, but don't work yourself too hard."

I smiled before kissing her sweetly on the lips, "I don't know if I can control that or not."

She smiled and batted her eyes, "Please?"

I laughed, "Since you said please, I will try my best. Let me finish this and I will get some rest, take care of the twins, clean myself up, go to the meeting, and how about I take the kids out to park today."

She shook her head, "No, you come to bed with me and sleep until our alarm goes off then while I fix the twins some breakfast along with you, you get cleaned up and get ready for your meeting. The rest of your plan for today is sound."

She undid her arms around my neck and grabbed my hand pulling me off of my chair gently and leading me to our bedroom. I shocked my head, "Yula, I need to finish my – "

"A gentleman never refuses a lady," Yula said snickering as she used Professor Layton teachings against me while pushing me down on the bed.

The softness of the bed started to relax my muscles and I pulled Yula closer to my body once she lay down, and chuckled into her neck, "Using my mentors teachings in life against me aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," she replied. "But I only use them when I need you to listen to reason."

~~A few hours later~~

I was awaked to the feel of a little bodies pouncing on my side, "Wake up daddy!" I hear two voices laughing.

I sat up in bed and they started to run away, I grabbed the girl that had long brown hair and deep blue eyes, she looked a lot like Yula and I threw her on the bed and started tickling her sides causing her to squeal in laughter. I started laughing too as I said, "What's the matter Jasmine? Are you ticklish?"

Her voice spoke out, "Daddy! Stop tickling me! James, help me!"

Two short arms wrapped around my neck and a boy with short brown hair and deep blue eyes was clinging to my neck trying to get me off, "Daddy! Let Jas go!"

I get on my knees and hold onto James legs that way he wouldn't slide off of me; he also looks like Yula which doesn't surprise me much, "Are the two of you happy?"

"Yes" they both replied as I sat James on the bed next to his sister, "Mommy had has come up here to tell you that it's time for you to get ready to do your job as mayor!"

"Why do we have an alarm clock when we have the two of you to wake us up?" I asked teasing them as I started to get off of the bed and watched them give me a glare from the mirror before I allowed them to tackle me on the ground and started tickling me.

They get their looks from their mother but they inherited my ticklish side so they had me laughing while James tickled my sides and Jasmine tickled my neck. As soon as I start gasping for breath, they run out of the room and I gain my breath.

I took a quick shower and put on my usual clothes which consisted of dark brown Capri's, a white button up shirt and my ankle socks and walked downstairs towards the kitchen. I entered and I noticed that my twins were trying their best to look innocent and it was failing miserably.

I went over to Yula and kissed her neck while putting my arms around her waist. She was wearing a light purple v-neck that had a little frill at the neck-line and was wearing skinny jeans that had a baby seal pattern on the pockets.

Being a mayor of a small town like Mystic Harbor, everyone knows who everyone is and a lot of the people who come to visit cannot see how Yula can be a mother of five-year-old twins because she still has the body of a model, especially to me.

"I guess I should go to the meeting as much as I don't want too," I said into her hair. She turned her head and kissed me which I happily returned for a few seconds.

"Ewww," James said.

We looked over at them and they had a disgusted look in their faces that reminded me of how Yula and I acted when our parents did that in front of us.

"I think I lost my hunger," Jasmine said causing Yula and I both to laugh.

I went over and kissed Jasmine on the lips quickly and watched as she wiped it off and I did the same thing to James who copied his sister. "The two of you could've just told me how my kisses are instead of just rubbing them in."

"No, we were rubbing them off!" They said at the same time.

I rubbed their heads before grabbing my coat, I noticed their disappointed glances at me, I went over to them and gave them both a hug, "Hey, how about the two of you come with me to the meeting and if the both of you are on your best behavior," I paused for dramatic effect and to allow their eyes to get wide as saucers, "I'll treat the both of you wherever you want to go and play whatever game you want."

"Okay," they both said as they ran outside.

I looked over at Yula and smiled, "Hope you don't mind me taking them for the whole day."

"Nope," she said as she leaned against the kitchen counter, "It will give me time to get my homework done plus relax for a little bit."

I tilted my head, "If you ever need those days to relax, let me know, I will take the kids out for the whole day or week. I wouldn't mind taking them to meet Professor Layton or Flora."

"I know, but you have more stress than me," she replied.

"Yula," I said, "We've been married for six years now. You know as well as I do that the town can survive without the mayor for a few days and a couple of weeks. Besides, this town knew what they were getting themselves into, I'm not even studying politics and I didn't sign up to be the mayor."

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers that will always leave my knees wobbling. I walk out of the house to find the twins are waiting for me, "Can we walk today daddy?" Jasmine asked.

I looked around and saw the sun was shining and there was a nice breeze, luckily for Yula and I, neither of them were born with a weak immune system like what Yula suffered when we were younger, "I don't see why not," I held my hands out for them to hold onto which they took most happily and we started on our way.

~~A few hours later after the meeting~~

"Daddy," James says as we walk out of the building, "can we go to the train station?"

Jas jumped up and down, "Oh, can we? Can we? It's so much fun watching the trains!"

I laughed, "I told the two of you that I would treat the both of you to whatever."

James and Jasmine looked at each other with that looked that said that they were up to something. James took off running while Jasmine touched my leg before running away along with James and yelled, "Tag you're it Dad! Catch us if you can!"

"Most people would've just told them they were it and had a ten second head start!" I yelled after them before chasing after them.

_~~Professor Layton's POV~~_

I stepped off the train with Flora trailing right behind me, neither of us have really changed all that much, Flora has developed into a sweet beautiful young lady.

"Where are we Professor?" Flora asked looking around. We've been on so many adventures after Luke left but it always feel different since Luke left and he quit writing to us.

"Mystic Harbor," I replied. I looked around and saw a young boy wearing khaki shorts with a green t-shirt. I watched as the young boy paid and ran into the train station and looked around. "This is where Luke and I first met and shared our first adventure," I replied.

We walked through the troll gates and as we turned the corner, a little girl wearing a light blue dress with white tights and black dress shoes she looked exactly like the little boy I saw earlier, was running straight towards us. She was looking behind her so she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

"Ma'am, look out," I said as she ran straight towards us. Flora had moved to my side so we had the sidewalk blocked a little and a car was coming down on the road.

She looked ahead and yelled in surprise and laughing as two arms that were covered in blue winged her around right before she ran into us.

I looked around the area for the little girl, when I heard Flora gasp. I looked at Flora to see if she was hurt but instead I saw what made her gasp.

_~~Luke's POV~~_

I laughed inside as I took the alleyways to get to the train station, they still don't believe that I know my way around this town better than most people. Once I got to the train station I saw James run by and shortly after I heard a male yell out a warning and saw Jasmine running not looking forward.

I came out of the alleyway just in time to catch Jasmine and I winged her up in the air and onto my back. She was laughing and I turned towards the direction of the train station and smiled, "Hello Miss Reinhold and Professor Layton."

"Luke?" I hear Professor Layton asked shocked, "is that you?"

I laughed, "Of course it's me. How have the two of you been?" I got hit slightly on the shoulder and I overreacted. I let go one of Jasmine's arms going to put pressure on my injured shoulder, "Ow, the pain! I don't know if I'm going to survive it! Am I bleeding?"

Jasmine was laughing, "You'll not bleeding Daddy and if you're injured I'm sure Mommy will heal it when we get home."

I put Jasmine down and whispered into her ear, "I believe I was hit and since I caught you, I believe you should catch James."

She looked up at me innocently asked, "After I catch him, can we go to the park?"

I purposely made sure to tussle up her hair much to her fake dismay and I also noticed the professor's heated stare at me for doing something ungentlemanly like, "Of course we can." She ran off as quickly as a bird towards the train station in search of her brother. I looked at my old friends who I haven't talked to in six years and smiled, "Seems like the two of you haven't changed a bit."

"Luke," Professor Layton said in a scolding tone, "I understand the fact that you are making her life fun by playing as her father, but that doesn't give you the right to screw up a lady's hair style."

Flora spoke and only Lord knows what I heard in her voice that made me feel a slight attraction to her when I was younger, her voice doesn't even compete against Yula's beautiful voice, "I think you're too old to be playing pretend Luke."

I mentally calmed myself, a trick which I learned all too well because of my first semester in college and being mayor when the baker of the café that was across the street came out and kissed both of my cheeks, "Luke," she said gleefully, "Your children are growing up so fast right before our eyes, and they are very well mannered."

"Thank you," I replied kissing both of her cheeks, "My wife and I do make time to spend with them everyday."

"Your wife just entered my café about five minutes ago," she said, "Are the two of you supposed to meet here?"

I laughed not only on the looks of my former companions but also the fact that café owner used to be good friends with the professor and she is just ignoring him now, "No, today I'm taking the twins out on the town today letting them chose that way she can get some R&R."

She clutched her heart and exclaimed, "Yula is very lucky to have a husband like you, my dear my own husband wouldn't do that for me, not even on my birthday."

I laughed and I noticed that Yula was walking towards us shaking her head when I said, "I believe you have it all wronged. I'm lucky to have Yula as my wife and even after our six years of marriage, I still see the same woman I loved since I first met her."

"You know, I still can't believe that Yula is a mother for five years with that body of hers," she said.

"Thank you," Yula said smiling. She turned towards Professor Layton and Flora, "Welcome to Mystic Harbor."

"Oh I better get back to my café, bye you two!" the cook said as she scampered off.

Yula smiled very kindly towards our visitors and I could tell by her body language that she was scared of something so I quickly stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. That made her relaxes and forgets about what she was scared of.

She took a deep breath and stared directly into Professor Layton's eyes and said in a sweet voice, "It's so good for the two of you to come visit our little town here."

"Thank you," Flora replied giving my Yula a glare. Is Flora jealous?

The professor looked at me and said, "Luke is there a reason why we haven't heard anything from you in the past six years?"

Yula raised her hand up which meant that she wasn't done yet, "I wasn't quite done yet. As I was saying, thank you for coming here but I am afraid that since you couldn't deny a lady to come here six years ago when Luke invited everyone to our wedding, and both of us had agreed that it was disrespectful not only to us, but it was also very rude since the lady had asked for your help a day before the wedding, so we decided that you will not be allowed to see our children unless one of us is with you."

Professor Layton just opened his mouth to protest when James and Jasmine came running out of the train station. "Mommy!" James yelled excitedly, "Are you coming to the park with us?"

"I would be more than happy too but I don't know if I am allowed?" Yula said looking at me.

Jasmine put her hands on her hips and said, "You better since Daddy needs you to protect him from me."

Yula raised an eyebrow and all I replied with was. "What? It's not my fault that she has me in a trap! She learned her trapping skills from you!"

Yula laughed and kissed me and when we didn't hear any disgusted sounds, I looked over and saw them staring at us, "You was eavesdropping weren't you?"

"Of course we were Dad," James said proudly as he touched my leg, "It's not everyday that we meet the Professor Layton that you told us was a hero!"

"I say they should get punished now," Yula said causing them both to run towards the park.

I whispered into Yula's ear, "Guess what Yula, since James just touched my leg, and I'm hugging you it means that you're it." I let go of her quickly, waved good-bye to the professor and Flora and ran towards the park.

I laughed as soon as I heard Yula tell Professor Layton and Flora these exact words, "Luke and I are not playing pretend, I am a real mother but not of child of five, but I am mother to a five-year-old twins and the happy wife of Luke Triton for six years and during these six years, the person that has brought him down the most was you Professor for not showing up like you promised and I was the person who picked him back up so now if you would excuse me, I have a family that I must spend time with."

I cut the corner as we got to the park and once my wife got within arm shot of me, I picked her up and twirled her around in the air before putting her feet on the ground, "Yula Lydia Triton, after six years of marriage, you still take my breath away and surprise me every single day."

I kissed her and I wasn't afraid of what the people think, they already know, I didn't care what our children think, they are lucky to have us; I didn't care about Layton or Flora because they are no longer a part of my life. I felt Yula smile into the kiss as she returned the favor and I knew that I truly was the luckiest man on Earth to have someone like Yula in life.


End file.
